


【超蝙】参观日（pwp）

by ssciao



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssciao/pseuds/ssciao
Summary: 【简介】发生在夏日里的一场性爱。让解说员克拉克带领大伙儿领略布鲁斯的西装底下风光
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Kudos: 9





	【超蝙】参观日（pwp）

“今天是参观日，肯特先生。”布鲁斯对着自己面前的墙壁说。

“当然，否则我们也不会在这里相见。”克拉克对着布鲁斯的后脑勺说。

“我听说正义联盟会给今天的每一名来访者赠送一个联盟纪念徽章。”布鲁斯扭头过去，他看到克拉克线条流畅的侧脸，然后自己的后脑勺抵在了对方的下巴上。

“没错，三维引导员跟我说了。”克拉克的下巴在那颗毛绒绒的后脑勺上蹭了蹭，让那脑袋的主人仍不住啧地一声偏过了头，将自己的光滑的耳垂暴露在他的嘴唇之前。于是克拉克便毫不客气地叼住了布鲁斯的耳珠，牙齿在上面轻轻地咬了一口。

“那么你该知道，阿福替我领了一个，现在他说不定正在四处找我呢。”布鲁斯挣扎了一下，克拉克将他的手臂箍得更紧了，那双手上的力量和热度正透过他的薄薄的衬衣沾上他的皮肤。他知道自己出汗了，和那个该死的记者的胸膛紧紧相贴的后背正在渗出汗水，他的正衬衣被那层湿汗弄得透出皮肤的粉光，而他的西装外套被缠绕在他的手臂之间，无法动弹的姿势更让布鲁斯气恼。

“他会体谅你，布鲁斯，大少爷，因为不告而别是你的本性。”克拉克的吻滑落在布鲁斯的脖子上，原本整齐的衣领被他松开了3颗纽扣，脉搏鼓鼓跳动的颈侧被克拉克舔得濡湿。他还拆下了布鲁斯的领带，将那根漂亮的丝绸领带叠起来塞进了他衬衣胸口的口袋，那方小口袋瞬间鼓鼓囊囊起来。

窄窄的口袋被领带撑开，那下面正好挤压着布鲁斯的左胸乳头，他的身体在克拉克的刺激下背叛他似的敏感了起来，乳头那软肉也在布鲁斯的挣扎中娇气起来，硬硬的一颗直抵着衬衫，“呃……”。

克拉克揉了他的胸口一把。难消的痒意爬上布鲁斯的胸膛，他闭上眼睛，眉间的皱纹越拧越深，他感觉到身后那家伙的手指勒进他的胸乳中，坚硬的钢铁似的指骨紧紧地贴着他的肋骨，他的胸口被攥着，那贪婪的手正用力去诱惑着他的胸膛上的肌肉和脂肪，揉得他直想求饶。

“克拉克，嗯……”布鲁斯含糊地嚷了一声，仿佛泄气似的，不，他还不想现在讨饶。“你这是在做什么，把我控制在这，用你的裤裆拉链顶着我的屁股？”

克拉克笑了一下 ，他停下已经伸到布鲁斯裤子纽扣上的手，指尖绕着布鲁斯裤裆那稍微鼓起的一块抚摸过去，把布鲁斯惹得浑身一抖。“还有别的呢。“他解开自己的皮带和裤子拉链，把自己挤压进布鲁斯的股缝中。

那被裤子包裹起来的柔软的温暖的可爱的屁股水床一样和克拉克的胯部紧密地贴合在一起，被他的钢铁之躯毫不留情地挤压着磨蹭着，还时不时地轻柔地将他紧紧地包裹起来。

布鲁斯的喉咙里滚动着咿唔的呻吟，滚烫火热的温度从他身下源源不断地传递给他，他的屁股被那混沌的事物亵玩了好久，不仅如此，他还感觉到克拉克将他的西服裤子弄脏了。“唔，放开我！”

“嘘，布鲁斯，可不仅如此呢。”克拉克揉着布鲁斯屁股的手解开了布鲁斯的裤子，连同他的内裤一起脱下。他故意让自己的动作显得粗鲁，让布鲁斯的内裤“撕拉”一声裂开一道口子。

“操。”布鲁斯咒骂一声，他随着布料的响声看了一眼自己的下腹部，他的阴茎头小可怜似的，红彤彤的，还在冒水。布鲁斯愤怒地说了一句脏话，却在克拉克将他屁股肉掰开的力道下变了一个声调。

“啊……”布鲁斯嚷了一声，他的屁股那被一个迫不及待的滚烫的大家伙烫了一下，“艹，克拉克，不！”

“怎么了，布鲁斯少爷，在为没有拿到入场券生气吗？”克拉克温柔的诱哄的语气和他的嘴唇贴了上来，“被拒绝了，被抛弃了，被甩了，为什么这么生气？刚才进场的时候没有拿到那个红头发女孩的电话号码吗？”他边在漂亮男人的耳边絮絮叨叨，挑衅着他的神经，边用自己的手指掐着他的臀肉，将它们握在手里，让娇嫩的白雪似的纯洁的无辜的，肉，揉按着自己通红紧涨到发紫的阴茎。

他手掌下的那片皮肤迅速变得通红，像是原本雪白的花瓣在他的手的揉搓下绽出花瓣中嫣红的浆汁色彩。

藤蔓似的血管又一次滚上他勃起得更粗大的阴茎上，滚圆的头部抵在布鲁斯的穴口处。那些褶皱环绕聚拢，克拉克抽出一只手拨弄了下它们，它们好似一朵海葵，在他的手指轻触下颤抖起来。

“唔……”布鲁斯额头抵在贴布的墙面上，喉咙中轻声喘息，洁白的牙齿下意识地咬紧着他的下唇瓣，在上面嗑出斑驳的血色痕迹。

克拉克难以控制自己不为这迷人场景缴械投降。他看着布鲁斯显露在自己眼前的半张侧脸，看着当自己的手指没过他的后穴的时候，他紧闭的眼睛中因焦急的攀升的欲望而溢出的细小的泪珠，如同青草上结上的薄雾下的露珠。

布鲁斯在克拉克的手指扣紧着他的穴口的时候，难受地在他的手上摇晃了起来，他知道自己的屁股吸附在一根手指上，那罔顾他意愿的贪婪的屁股吞噬一根手指如同鲸鱼咬住一只小鱼。他使劲地眨着眼睛，蓝色的碧波在他眼底荡漾，参杂着难耐的阴翳和从略开一条细缝的窗帘后迸入室内的放肆、逼人、夺目的盛夏午时的灿烂阳光。

那团蓝色、浅灰色、金阳色混在布鲁斯的眼睛里，让他的眼睛直接变了个颜色，卡拉克说不出来那是什么颜色，但是他见过这种绚烂的星云似的夺目色彩。

那双眼珠转动了下，脸皮上挤出一道促狭的笑意，全绽放在他的眼角。

克拉克知道自己又看呆了，他只好依据本能，往布鲁斯的屁股中挤去第二根手指。

布鲁斯又紧张地闭上了双眼，他的身体燥热，仍然完好穿在身上的白衬衣完全湿透，胸口的汗水顺着他的腹肌往下滑落，堙没在他下腹部的毛丛中，丝麻的痒意让他难以自持地往下沉了沉自己的屁股，压在克拉克手指曲起的手掌上。

克拉克连手掌都滚烫得像在大太阳底下晒足一上午的石板，布鲁斯感觉到自己的屁股在他手心中炙烤得滋滋响。

“嗯，克拉克，你说的不对……”布鲁斯的声音像小雀鸟在地上行走的声音，微小，却一下一下地抓挠着克拉克的心。

“嗯？”

“我要到了那个红头发女孩的号码。”

布鲁斯的话像滚烫的石块跌落进克拉克的心泉，他的心因为泉里炸翻的气泡翻腾起来，“这么说来，你今天本来打算赴一个约会。”

他轻声地在布鲁斯的耳边说着，滚烫的语气让布鲁斯本就不再清醒的头脑更混沌了几分。他的耳根通红，红霞直接飞到眼角，粉红色的朝雾镀上他的双颊双眼，蓝眼中雾气迷蒙，仿若山下的浅湖。

“哈，我会在种满棕榈树的购物街那和她从街头走到街尾。”激他。

“但是你现在急不可耐地要咬下我的第三根手指。”克拉克边说边让他的右手无名指进入那个暖穴里，薄湿的液体从他的手指尖一直滑到指根，“你出水了，布鲁斯少爷，三根手指就能把你艹到流水。”

“记者，还记得你的新老板是谁吗？”

“你。”

“知道是谁安排的这次参观日吗？”

“你。”

“我会让你丢了工作。”

“那么，”克拉克舔了舔舌头，布鲁斯是他的老板，当他犯错的时候，布鲁斯总说起这个，他造成的损失、过错、困扰、难堪，这些不得已的失误，在老板的眼中无限放大成了无法忍受的专门针对克拉克·肯特的敌意，他得反抗，“我会让所有人知道你在正义联盟大厅的休息室里被自己手下的员工上了。他们会从这里的沙发底下找到你无意中遗失的一枚宝石领带夹。”

“克拉克！”布鲁斯咬牙切齿，但是厚脸皮的克拉克无动于衷，或者，他还是有点儿反应的，布鲁斯只知道钻进自己屁股里的手指又往里面挤了几分，那只手的拇指和尾指指根卡在他的穴口处，手指像尾鱼一样在他的屁股里轻摇慢摆。

现在他整个人被克拉克拎在手指上，只是手指便点燃了他身体身处的那簇火苗，像是祭祀仪式里妖异的鬼影幢幢的火焰，烧得他四肢发麻，忍耐着不要尖叫着跳到克拉克的身上，他想象自己骑在克拉克身上，将那根长矛刺进自己的身体当中，他要在那根烧火的长矛上跳跃，浇灭那蓬祭祀仪式场中心的赤红之火。

布鲁斯仍旧迫切地想要更多。

“哦，克拉克……”布鲁斯长叹起来，“给我吧。”

淋漓的汁水顿时流下——布鲁斯话声刚落，克拉克便抽出了自己的手指——顺着他的大腿根滑落，细长的液体纹理蜿蜒在他遍布着陈旧伤疤的长腿上，转弯时又如同桃花绽放那般分出一股股枝节。

布鲁斯的感官被挑逗起来，他敏感地察觉到他丰沛的淫水冲刷着自己，那些蚁走的痒感挑拨着他，变冷的汁水让他颤抖，发干的汗液让他皮肤变痒，他只能自己去抚弄自己，他一只手向后掰着臀肉，揉搓它，掐上早就泛红的皮肤，消减它的饥渴；另一只在前，圈上他翘起的阴茎，一股透明的水顺着柱身流下，在上面覆盖上一层薄薄的晶莹光泽，他的手指粗鲁地撸动着它，随着快感低声地喘息。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克深深地吸了一口气，浓烈的布鲁斯的气味，他硬到头疼，舌头发直，他手里握着的东西更是刚硬如铁。布鲁斯的气味勾引着他，他压上布鲁斯的后背，布鲁斯潮湿又热烘烘的后背在他的胸口上燎烧。

克拉克顶了进去，粗长的阴茎没能一下子全部没入，布鲁斯却已经被两面夹击似的剧烈地颤抖起来。

“艹。”布鲁斯光顾着吐出一句咒骂。克拉克就这样往他身体里又送进去了一点，硬得爆炸的阳具上仿佛故意雕刻出来的邪恶的地狱火焰一样长而扭摆的茎突起将他娇嫩的穴口和肠道一一摩擦过去，好像高速飞驰的轮胎下面摩擦生成的一道激烈的火花烧过他全身。

他尖叫起来，又狠命地咬紧牙关，委屈地硬是憋出了一泡眼泪，缀得他的眼珠堪比彩绘玻璃球般美丽。

克拉克贴在布鲁斯耳朵后面的喃喃自语全是“布鲁斯”，他低沉沙哑的饱含性欲的声音将那个名字说得滚烫黏糊，比他下面在布鲁斯身体中进出的模样更要糟糕。

滚烫的糖浆舔舐着他，将他包裹在布鲁斯的身体中，克拉克如此觉得。他的双眼中看到的也是蜜糖一样的融化了的布鲁斯，他的胳膊搂着布鲁斯的腰，布鲁斯就热化在了他手上。布鲁斯的呻吟就像是化开的糖浆在锅中冒泡的声音，小声的、轻柔的、粘腻的，小猫咪的叫唤声。

“啊，啊，不，”布鲁斯闭着眼睛，潜意识中的本能抗拒一股脑地冒了出来，但是他的身体有着不同意见，他没法再去思考，他嘴里娇软的不字，就和克拉克嘴里那串不过脑的感叹词一般的“布鲁斯”一个性质——难以抗拒的快乐。

克拉克感觉到布鲁斯的身体越发地软，双腿站不住地往下滑，他将布鲁斯抱了起来，让他的后背抵着墙壁。

“哦，不……”布鲁斯呻吟起来，他没有睁开眼睛，只是被克拉克这么一弄，他就感觉天旋地转。那根阴茎从始至终卡在他的屁股里，他们联系得那么紧密，他的后穴无论被怎样撑开，都能紧紧地吸着那根实在太过粗壮的巨屌。

克拉克看着布鲁斯的呼吸，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，嫣红的乳头在湿透的衬衣下若隐若现，通体粉红的布鲁斯比从恒温泳池中湿淋淋地捞出来的样子更为勾人。

滚烫的阴茎又往布鲁斯的身体中挤去了一些，逼迫得那双完全张开的大腿开得更大。急促的呼吸让布鲁斯腹部上褶皱的衬衣像海浪泡沫一样浮动，克拉克低头看着布鲁斯的腹部，他看见自己的阴茎正插在深处，挤压着剖开着布鲁斯，布鲁斯正包裹着他，他美丽的布鲁斯乖顺地用自己的身体容纳着他。

克拉克眯起眼睛，那个场景烙印在他的眼底。他难以忍受，他几乎要发狂了。

“唔，”布鲁斯偶尔发出一两声叫喘，他被折弯在墙壁和克拉克之间，大腿挂在克拉克的手臂上，他用了点力，借助着克拉克的手臂，从他和墙壁之间挺身跃了起来。

“嗨……”布鲁斯的语气虚浮，他被操到几乎连挺身的那一下力气也要没有了。“抓紧你的好时光。”他对着克拉克说。

盛夏时光骄阳热烈，灼热的温度烧到了正义大厅一角的休息室里。

克拉克听从了布鲁斯的劝说，他卖力地把自己的老二塞进自己老板的俏屁股里，让布鲁斯惊得唔哇乱叫，“嗯……嗯，克拉克，啊，”他可爱的声音七回八转，叫一声“克拉克”都变得异常缠绵粘腻。

“布鲁斯，再等一下。”克拉克将挂在他脖子上的布鲁斯放在沙发上，但是那个亿万富豪好像什么也听不到，他的双手乱抓，想要抓住什么支点，最后那双手紧紧地扣在克拉克的肩膀上，他使出了最大的力气，手臂上的肌肉在皮肤下撑出美丽的线条，他的双腿紧扣在克拉克的后腰上，开始主动送去自己的屁股，好迎接那根服侍着他的阴茎。

克拉克的膝盖跪在沙发上，让布鲁斯躺在自己身下，熟悉的姿势让他找回更多的惊喜。他揉了揉布鲁斯被颠散落下来的头发，在他额头上烙下一个温暖轻柔的吻。

“哦，哈……”布鲁斯冲那那羽毛搔痒似的吻笑了一声，又被克拉克飞快地拉进他密集的操弄中，破碎的呻吟很快又不断地涌上他的喉头。

这根本不是只等一下，布鲁斯愤恨地想着，他射了两回，衬衣前襟一塌糊涂。

夏日鸣蝉，格外热烈，那些喧嚣的声响，好似是太阳跳起的热烈的踢踏舞。

布鲁斯模模糊糊地想到，他怎么又开始去听蝉的鸣叫？然后，他的嘴唇上接触到了一片温暖柔软的唇，然后是湿滑的舌头。克拉克吻他，舌头在他嘴里和他的勾缠。

“你又走神了，布鲁斯。”克拉克的潮湿的吻落在布鲁斯的脸颊和脖子上。

“艹，干快点！”布鲁斯在这个无法凉快下来的小房间里，被克拉克掐着腰干了一个半小时，他迷糊的神志被窗外的蝉声拉走，又被克拉克激烈的性爱给拖回这个火热滚烫的现实当中。

他只好摇摆起自己的屁股，夹紧克拉克对他永远滚烫的老二，“我真想给你讲几个冷笑话。”

“值得5万块买人一笑的那种吗？”克拉克笑话他，他享受起布鲁斯耍赖的小心思，从阴茎那诱发的山火飞快地燎原，烧到了他的手脚。

“混蛋。”布鲁斯骂着，他看到克拉克俯下身，头抵在他的肩膀上。

布鲁斯伸出手揽上他的肩膀，让自己的腿往两边分得更开。克拉克的手压着布鲁斯结实的大腿，快速地抽动了最后几下，漫长的射精结束后才彻底趴在他的身上不再动了。

他们两人享受起这片刻肉体相贴的温暖、燥热、安静。

嘈杂的蝉声重新淹没进来，他们都感觉无比地好。

-end-

2020/8/15


End file.
